


A Special Preview

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Gotham: What, Like It's Hard? [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 4x19 fix it, Fluff, I didn't actually watch 4x19 but I know vaguely what happened, I'd like to when it isn't 1 am lmao, M/M, and just a dash of Crack, don't fucking do it, i might do more with this, if i make an extended sequel she will get the time and development she deserves, like one line, mentioned Babitha, mentioned Butch/Tabitha, mentioned Lee x Ed, mm I should mention Lee is barely in this, oh shit that's a pun!!!, one final was cancelled so who knows, this is simply too short :(, to the point that she could be interpreted negatively, we'll see if i have time before finals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: Which, unlike the Gotham previews, should not disappoint, bait, mislead, or spoil any plot "twists" in any way shape or formA fix-it fic for 4x19, or at least the intro to one.





	A Special Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful girlfriend for the prompt (and helping me understand a bit of what happened during the episode, since I couldn't summon the energy to watch it)!
> 
> Also I'm exhausted, so this isn't edited. You have been warned.

“Let’s go,” Lee commanded, turning on her heel. She paused a few strides away when she realized Edward wasn’t following, “Ed? Come. Now.”

 

Oswald raised a sarcastic eyebrow at him. How could an eyebrow be sarcastic?

 

“In a minute, Lee. I’d like to have a word with Oswald… man to man. You know, remind him what happened the last time he tried to interfere in my private affairs,” Edward said calmly, not breaking eye contact with Oswald until the other man gave an exaggerated eye roll.

 

Lee frowned, but nodded, “Alright. Just hurry up. We have places to be.”

 

“I’ll be quick,” he assured her.

 

“Make sure you are,” she said before leaving, boot heels clicking imperiously with each step.

 

As soon as the door shut, Oswald was back at the bars, sneering not unlike he had in the cages nearly a year ago, “Well, Ed? Are you going to threaten me to defend a woman who _literally_ just called you like a dog? You’re really that desperate for a repeat of our prior conflict, hmm? You’d do well to remember who came out on top last time.”

 

Edward shrugged, stepping dangerously close to the other man, the slightest hint of a smile tugging at his lips. He always loved Penguin’s passionate style.

 

“You’re right,” he admitted as he stood toe to toe with his greatest friend and greatest foe, only the bars separating them, “I didn’t come out on top. In fact, I didn’t come out at all. That is one of many things I’ll try to rectify this time around.”

 

“I’m sorry?” Oswald frowned. In the background Butch was watching their back and forth like a slow tennis match. Is this what watching chess was like? Yikes.

 

“My plans are only about eighty-percent finished at the moment, so I can’t risk a big production, but we have a history together that I cherish deeply, so here’s a preview just for you,” Edward recited, as if he had gone over the wording countless times in the shower (which, of course, he had. Not the mirror, though. He tried that one once, and it did not go well).

 

Before Oswald could ask for further clarification, Edward took advantage of the way he had tried to threaten him by pressing himself against the bars and leaned down for what he hoped was a flirtatious kiss. Short, sweet, and with the promise of more to come.

 

He stepped back, opening his eyes quickly to capture the look of shock and awe on Oswald’s face as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

 

“Wh – Ed? What? What the fuck was that?”

 

Pushing down any nerves and insecurities, he kept his smile firmly in place and repeated himself, “A preview. My plans are nearly complete. Lee thinks I’m some obedient pet that will do any trick for a treat. She’s completely disregarded me as a threat. But I am _no one’s sidekick,_ Oswald. You know that know. She doesn’t. I have history with her as well, so I won’t kill her when her usefulness to me has run out. But beyond that, I make no promises. She’ll never see it coming.”

 

Oswald continued to blink at him, comprehension only slowly dawning.

 

He shrugged and added, “You’re much cleverer than she is, and you didn’t either, so…”

 

He waited to see if Oswald would respond, but when no words were forthcoming, he continued, “Well, I suppose I must be going. Can’t raise her suspicions early. That just wouldn’t do.”

 

Instead of turning to leave, he took Oswald by surprise again with an additional kiss, much shorter than his first, winking as he pulled back, “For luck, until we meet again.”

 

When he was a few paces from the doors, Oswald found his voice, “Well, you’re going to need it, Ed. I’ll let you finish whatever this… _plan_ you’ve made is, but rest assured, I’ll find you sooner or later, and when I do, I _will_ be expecting some form of… retribution.”

 

Edward glanced over his shoulder, smile wide, “I look forward to it… Mr. Penguin.”

 

“Until then, _Riddler_.”

 

With that, Edward slipped out the door to rejoin Lee.

 

Oswald leaned against the bars, lips still tingling from the kiss as he wondered what exactly had just happened. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he might just like where all this was headed after all.

 

He jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

 

“That was… the most horrifying thing I have ever seen.”

 

“What?” Oswald’s voice was sharp as he turned to face Butch.

 

“I don’t know which was worse: your flirting or his. Get a room next time.”

 

“I don’t know if you were paying attention, but I didn’t exactly have a choice,” Oswald snapped.

 

“Well, you sure didn’t look upset.”

 

“If it bothered you so much, you could have looked away,” he sniffed, “Now let’s get to work getting out of here.”

 

Butch shrugged, ready to use his newfound strength and resistance to damage to get them out. After a few minutes of working in silence, he sighed, “Disturbing as that was, I get it. We’re in the same boat, you and me.”

 

“How so?”

 

“I don’t like him, and I don’t trust him. I know you feel the same about Tabby. He’s with Doc, and she’s with Babs. I know what it’s like to watch someone you care about choose someone who uses them over you. I just hope Barbara’s looking out for her better than she used to, you know? Tabitha said she changed, so… anyways, I get it. I may want to wring that little weasel’s neck, but I guess I’m rooting for you anyways. You’ve done a lot of bad over the years, but so have I. I remember Penguin the Umbrella Boy, and as much as I’ve hated you, I gotta respect how far you’ve come. You’re making Fish proud. So even if I don’t really like you, and I despise Nygma, I guess what I’m saying is if the two of you made it after everything you’ve been through, it’d be really inspirational. And I’m not the sort of guy who gets inspired.”

 

Oswald stopped what he was doing to look at Butch, “Thank you. That sounded... surprisingly heartfelt.”

 

“I know, I can’t believe that disturbing shit was catching.”

 

“Aaand it’s gone.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Just focus on getting us out of here, will you?”

**Author's Note:**

> What do y'all think? What do you think Ed's big plans are? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
